Match 000031
Combatants Mr. Tennessee vs Mr. Mississippi Match Text April 20, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Mr. Tennessee vs Mr. Mississippi Littleton climbs into the ring. The crowd begins to chant "MVW!" The crowd erupts when he puts the microphone to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen," he begins. The crowd erupts. "Welcome to Mississippi Valley Wrestling!!! Your TRUE wrestling home in the state of Mississippi!!!" The crowd erupts. Littleton has to wait for the crowd to quiet down before he can continue. Once the crowd's enthusiasm dies down, Littleton continues, “Tonight we have a wonderful card lined up for you with five matches, including a #1 contenders match for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title to be defended by the current, reigning Mississippi State Heavyweight champion … 'Excellent' Xavier Cross!!!” The crowd cheers greatly. “Tonight's card is sanctioned by Mississippi Valley Wrestling under the guidelines of the Mississippi State Athletic Association. The referees for tonight's card are A.J. Adams, Andrew Adams and head referee Marty Gentz.” Andrew walks down the aisle and climbs into the ring. Littleton continues, “Our opening contest of the evening is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Andrew Adams.” The crowd cheers lightly. Mr. Tennessee steps through the curtain and the crowd starts to boo immediately. He makes his way down to the ring, threatening to slap a fan or two along the way. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, from Nashville, TN, weighing 274 pounds, here is Mr. Tennessee!!!” The crowd boos terribly. Tennessee takes the microphone away from Littleton. He walks over to Andrew and backs him into the corner. “You're Adams' boy, aren't you?” he asks. Andrew nods. “I ain't taking it!!” Tennessee screamed. “I am NOT going to have another one of Adams' kids running around acting like they've got any kind of authority over me. No Mississippi inbred punk can tell me what I can and can't do! There's not a single person in the entire state of Mississippi who can tell me what to do!” Tennessee nails Andrew with the microphone on the side of the head. Tennessee stomps him in the corner until he's flat on his back. Mr. Mississippi rushes through the curtain and slides into the ring. Tennessee turns around and nails him with a forearm smash. Littleton climbs out of the ring as Tennessee tosses Mississippi out of the ring through the ropes. Mississippi manages to stay on the ring apron while Tennessee taunts the crowd. Mississippi crawls over the bottom rope behind Tennessee. He quietly gets up to his feet. As Tennessee turns around, Mississippi catches him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Mississippi pops back up to his feet and drops back down with an elbowdrop. Tennessee rolls out of the ring. Mississippi helps Andrew up out of the corner. Andrew calls for the bell and begins to count Tennessee out. Tennessee gets back on the ring apron at five. Mississippi flips him over the top rope with a modified snap mare. Tennessee lands hard on his back, but he rolls back to his knees. Mississippi flips over him into a rolling cradle. Andrew gets down to count, but Tennessee kicks out before one. Tennessee rolls back out of the ring. Mississippi starts to go through the ropes, but Andrew stops him. Andrew backs Mississippi into the middle of the ring. Tennessee tosses Littleton out of the way and grabs his chair. Tennessee climbs on the ring apron with the chair. Andrew stops him. As Andrew and Tennessee fight over the chair, Mississippi climbs out of the ring. He grabs Tennessee's ankles and yanks them off the ring apron. Tennessee lands on his chin on the ring apron. Andrew has the chair inside the ring. Mississippi slams Tennessee's head back into the ring apron. Andrew tosses the chair out of the ring. Mississippi picks Tennessee up in a fireman's carry and rolls him under the bottom rope. Mississippi climbs onto the ring apron. Tennessee gets to his feet as Mississippi steps through the ropes. Tennessee turns and starts yelling at Andrew for taking the chair away. Mississippi rushes behind him and pushes him into the ropes. Tennessee holds onto the top rope as Mississippi goes for a rollup. Mississippi rolls back to his feet. Tennessee takes him down with a short clothesline. He grabs Mississippi's right leg and wraps him up in a spinning toe hold. Mississippi rolls him up with a small package, but Tennessee kicks out before Andrew can get down to count. Tennessee rolls back to his feet first. As Mississippi gets to all fours, Tennessee nails him with a running kneelift to the side of the head. Mississippi rolls out of the ring. Tennessee yells at the crowd, “Mississippi's full of cowards! And there's the worst of them!!” Mississippi rolls his head around on his shoulders, taking a short break as Andrew counts SLOOOOOWLY. Mississippi casually makes it back onto the ring apron by the time Andrew figures out how to get to six. Tennessee yells at Andrew for the slow count. He berates him for not being able to count as well as a three-year-old Tennessee boy can. Mississippi steps through the ropes, but Tennessee drives his elbow right above Mississippi's ear. Mississippi staggers back to the ring apron. Tennessee drapes Mississippi's neck over the top rope and drops to the mat. Mississippi flies off the ring apron and crashes into the guardrail. Tennessee climbs out onto the ring apron. Andrew grabs his arm, trying to stop him. Tennessee hip tosses him to the concrete floor. Andrew slams his head against the guardrail. Tennessee hops down to the floor as Mississippi gets to his feet. Tennessee kicks him in the stomach and sets him up for a piledriver on the floor. Mississippi struggles to keep from going down, and finally manages to backdrop Tennessee over the guardrail into the front row of fans. Mississippi checks on Andrew. Tennessee jumps over the guardrail. Mississippi blocks a punch and delivers one of his own. Mississippi hip tosses Tennessee. He rolls to his feet, but he trips over Andrew. Mississippi picks Tennessee up and rolls him back into the ring. Andrew slides back into the ring. Mississippi climbs onto the ring apron. Tennessee nails him with a shoulderblock to the stomach. Tennessee hooks him up for a suplex, but Mississippi blocks it. Tennessee punches him in the stomach and tries again. Tennessee gets him up, but Misssissippi's able to hook his ankles around the top rope. Tennessee loses his balance. Mississippi lets go of the top rope and lands on top of Tennessee. Andrew gets down to count . One . Two . Thr! Tennessee barely kicks out before the third pinfall count hits the mat. Tennessee gets to his feet quickly and backs Andrew in the corner, yelling and screaming at him for the fast count. Mississippi nails him from behind with a forearm smash. He turns Tennessee around and kicks him in the stomach. He sets him up and drills him into the mat with the Mississippi Mud Pie. He covers. Andrew gets down to count . One . Two! Mississippi pulls Tennessee's shoulders up. He looks Andrew in the eyes and says, “Normal count! I DON'T CHEAT!!” Mississippi picks Tennessee up to his knees and tucks him in for another Mississippi Mud Pie. He gets ready, but changes it to a double underhook suplex. Mississippi covers, and Andrew gets down to count … one … two … three!! Andrew calls for the bell. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 8:43, is Mr. Mississippi!!!” Andrew goes to raise Mississippi's hand, but Mississippi refuses to allow him to touch him. He walks out of the ring to the adulation of the fans. Category:Matches